


Ocean Voice

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Oceanic Love [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Study, Established Relationship, Gen, Introspection, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro, Religion, They can all hear the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Roronoa Zoro does not believe in god, but sometimes he thinks he can hear her voice.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Oceanic Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Ocean Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FyreCatPickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreCatPickles/gifts).



> hey there!  
> this is yet another small bit of an AU that I'm honestly too busy to write fully (I mean, you guys have seen first hand how my Multi-chaptered WIPs have piled up)
> 
> anyways, please take this.  
> it all started with some lovely fanart of LawSan and a song by Florence and the Machines that sent me down a spiral of Sanji, Luffy, the ocean and ZoSan hjfvkhgb

Zoro does not believe in god. Equally, he does not believe in the devil either. 

That doesn't mean he ridicules those who choose to believe in deities. He can simply care less, its of no concern to him, the vast ideals that people choose to cling to for solace. 

The same way he is indifferent to the thought of demons-- having been named on himself-- he is indifferent to the thought of angels. In cherubs that fly from place to place spreading love. After all, to him, they're creatures that don't exist, knowledge of them gained purely because people can't keep their values to themselves. He doesn't believe in fate, in a destiny preordained. Zoro does not pray, or speak to god, though he used to in his days at the dojo. He does not build shrines. Because he does not have the faith _needed_ to believe. He does not require a high power, because he will climb to higher stature with his _own_ power. 

Roronoa Zoro does not believe in god, but sometimes he thinks he can hear her voice.

She's quiet, eerily so, a whisper against the shell of his ear, rising and falling not unlike that of the waves. Zoro often forgets about her, the voice, the song that lulls-- that he _allows_ to lull-- him to sleep, wherever he may find himself at any given moment. Its like a music box in the back of his mind, or spooked woodland creature, there then gone. 

She is gone from his mind more often than not.

Today though, her song is particularly loud, as he lifts weights under the merciless sun. Sweat rolls down his back as he lifts, dropping his arm, only to haul it right back up. The pain is as excruciating as it is exhilarating and an evil grin mars his face. Kitetsu hums from its perch on the wall, perhaps sensing his satisfaction and growing bloodlust, wishing for a massacre. Zoro has no intention of killing, not today. He bids the sword the half sincere apology for the misleading emotion and continues his workout, having long lost count of the reps he'd performed.

Somewhere above, he can sense Luffy, sitting up on the head of their ship and Zoro envisions the notorious Straw Hat blowing in the breeze. Abruptly, the song falters, and a single, discoordinate note finds its way to his ears, echoing loudly. Its near enough to make him drop his-- admittedly ridiculously sized-- weights. Only severe training and the utmost diligence keeps that from happening, his lips pressed together to prevent an annoyed yelp from escaping. Readily, almost whimsically, the song resumes, and likewise, Zoro beings exercising once more.

Haki flares, that which isn't _his,_ and Zoro tenses, putting down his tools and tilting his head back to gaze at the bottom of the lion's head, where he knows his captain will be. Its only mildly off putting to feel Luffy act so threatening, especially with no immediate threat anywhere near by. Kitetsu hums again, insistent. The unintelligible sounds seem desperate enough to be fairly important so Zoro relaxes, opening himself to his Katana.

 _"He hears as well."_ Comes a breathy whisper, because this problem child of a sword is a sneaky one, and if given anymore wriggle room, its certain that he will cause trouble. 

Instinctively, Zoro shuts the katana out, arching a brow and says, "he can hear her as well?" speaking before he can think to stop himself. Its not that he's wary, thought if _possible,_ the swordsman would rather not everyone know that he has the _voice._

Its not a particularly strong ability, and not one that he actively trains. Nor is it anything that he cares for, having been a non believer as he is. 

What is the point of having the voice of God, if god does not exist?

Regardless of other opinions, he prefers to stay silent about it, and usually, the voice is just quiet enough to not be bothersome. 

There's a laugh from overhead, a loud tinkling sound, and without much thought, he smiles. The laugh belongs to his captain after all, obnoxious and joyous, carefree and one that Zoro would die to protect.

"Yeah! I can hear her!"

On cue, Luffy appears, upside down and legs stretched around the large mane. His shaggy black hair is displaced and hanging, string of the strawhat pulling against his neck at the behest of gravity and Zoro would be concerned if not for his captain's rubber abilities. 

At the thought, the song-- which had slowed to a languid pace- screeches to a halt. Its enough to make the teen wince, unable to control his body's reaction. When Zoro looks up again, straightening his body, Luffy is staring silently out at the ocean. His eyes are dark and dangerous, haki flaring like a wild beast with bristling fur. 

"I told you to _stop._ " The 19 year old says-- _commands--_ obsidian gaze flashing with gold before settling. A wave crashes into the side of the ship as if in retort, and then settles. It takes a moment, but Zoro realizes that he can no longer hear the music. 

"Sorry about that." Luffy gives a silly grin, unhooking his his feet and flipping down, landing directly in front of the swordsman. His captain gives an almost sheepish laugh, placing his hat back on top of raven locks. "She doesn't like me."

Zoro opens his mouth to ask _who,_ until it occurs to him that Luffy can-- as he's already stated-- hear the ocean. Though by the sounds of it, his rubbery friend can go as far as to _converse_ with her as well. He then remembers that the 19 year old is a devil fruit user and tilts his head.

"She talks to you?"

Luffy gives a shrug, a forlorn expression crossing his features, before disappearing. "She used to, untll I ate the gomu gomu no mi." Luffy snickers, tossing his head back. "Now she just yells. She says I'm not worthy of the crew I have. And that when I die, she'll be sure to spit on my grave. Shihihi the ocean is stupid! It can't spit on me if I'm already in the water!"

Zoro allows his captain to laugh, mentally reaching out to Kitetsu. _"Cutting water does not feel nearly as satisfying as the spray of blood."_ His blade hisses before any questions can be uttered.

Well damn. A shame.

"I wouldn't fight her, Zoro." Luffy calls, breaking the swordsman out of his stupor. He turns to see the raven haired teen boring holes into him, dark gaze unreadable. "You know Sanji really likes the ocean. She likes him back. A lot!" The boy stretches close, nostrils flaring as he takes a large sniff, the green head standing stiffly. "She likes you a lot too!" Luffy exclaims, snapping back. "You _do_ smell like Sanji after all."

Zoro balks at the other, eyebrow twitching manically and mouth agape. There's a flush forcing its way through the layers of his body and muscle, to paint his cheeks in lilac pink. It flares even more when he hears his cursed sword snickering, and the mental consoling pats from Wado. Zoro wants to say that he smells like sweat and booze and _nothing_ like the idiotic swirly brow.

He does _not_ want to mention the way the statement makes his stomach flutter, hands feeling bizarre, like they were being tickled, but not enough to laugh. 

He and Sanji are still new to... whatever _this_ is, whatever they are, and Zoro is still adjusting to the fact that he's allowed to _feel._ Its both taxing and embarrassing to know that his flattered disposition is scrawled across his face in a way that he can't erase or hide. "O-oi! What the hell do you mean by that??" He exclaims, trying and failing to regain his composure. "I smell nothing like that flirting bastard."

His captain only laughs, leaping to drape himself across Zoro's shoulders. "You care for him very much, don't you?" The 19 year old asks, voice vibrating through his back. He doesn't wait for an answer. "He care about you back, you know! He likes _you."_

There's steel in Luffy's voice, and once more, the swordsman can feel the thrum of a warning. Somehow, without knowing how, Zoro knows that if he cranes his neck to look at his friend, the raven head will be staring out at the ocean, brows furrowed and expression dark. 

Zoro wants to mention the repeated sentence and emphasis but he can't bring himself to focus. He assumes that Luffy's seemingly ongoing issue with the ocean is caused by his captain's Devil Fruit consumption and discards it as unimportant. His captain can handle himself. 

He's still stuck on Luffy's earlier statement.

His mind short circuits at the thought of liking someone as infuriating as the cook, despite the fact that mutual confessions have since been given and accepted. 

Somewhere in the background, Zoro thinks he hears warm purr, as the topic of Sanji continues. But before Zoro can be certain, just like the tide, its there, then gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Was that ending ominous? It should have been. xD
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please let me know your thoughts! :3


End file.
